Walk In The Dusk
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: As he spends one of his last days in the castle, Marluxia never thought that running away from Larxene’s path of destruction [caused by Axel, of course] would bring back something from his past life. [Deadly Melodies sequel, featuring Marluxia!]


**Genre: Video Games**

**Category: Kingdom Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Organization XIII belongs to Squeenix. The song "Walk In The Dusk" belongs within the Guilty Gear Heavy Rocks CD, which was composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari. AKA: NOT MINE!**

**Summary: As he spends one of his last days in the Castle Never Was, Marluxia never thought that running away from Larxene's path of destruction (caused by Axel, of course) would bring back something from his past life. [Deadly Melodies sequel, featuring Marluxia! **

**Warnings: Minor language & OOC [on Marluxia's part**

**Notes: Hurrah! Another story about a Nobody's past! The inspiration hit me when I was listening to this sad sounding song (Yes, from Guilty Gear™). I took a new approach in the delivery of the events to better match the storyline I have in mind. And it sort of crosses over with my other fic, **_**Deadly Melodies**_**, at the end so you'll see Rai and Frankie in there for a bit**

* * *

Footsteps softly echoed throughout the hall. The stark white walls stared down at the figure as he walked down the corridor, just leaving a meeting. He and a few others had been positioned to a new territory, Castle Oblivion, so this was one of the last days he had to spend time with most of his friends who were to stay here.

But he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here; his friends need him.

The abrupt recollection of the Demyx incident—the one where the young boy nearly went insane—was enough to make him freeze on sight. The sound of his footsteps slowly disappeared from the air. He stared down the seemingly endless abyss of the hallway, his hands slightly trembling from the memory.

He shook his head, rose-tinted locks swaying in frustration as he did so. Marluxia sighed tiredly before continuing to his room.

_Y__**o**_u**l**_**i**_**t**te_**w**__u__s__**s**_**who**the_hell_do**you**_think_you_**are**_!?  
**Freakinglittle**_**fag**_**he'llnevermakeitthrough****Life  
**_Just__**go**__to__hell__why_don'tcha  
MAKE**EVERYTHING**_**STOP**_!!!

The digital clock gave a shrilling beep that startled him out of his sleep. He fell off his bed and landed in a loud thud—this was what he got for sleeping too close to the edge. He blew his light brown bangs out of his eyes before untangling himself from his sheets and getting up to look at the forsaken piece of machine that woke him up.

The numbers '9:30' glowed brightly. His eyes widened.

"Crap, I only have an hour!"

The teen's alarm clock mocked him silently as he rushed to the bathroom and quickly got changed into his formal attire. He rushed down the stairs, where his mother was waiting for him with a piece of strudel in her hand.

"My alarm clock hates me on Sundays, I swear!" the boy complained as he gratefully took his breakfast from his mother's hands. She chuckled as she got the keys from the kitchen counter. The two of them went outside and got into the car. Starting the ignition, the woman drove away, heading for the church in town.

Sundays were always hectic for Auramil Heartnet.

As soon as his mother parked the car, the teen sprinted out and ran into the church, where he slowed down to a walk. He made the sign of the cross and took the stairs that went up to the balcony that hung over the back half of the room. The choir watched as he came in.

"Finally decided to come in, huh Aury?"

"Shut up, Mitchell." He said, cracking his knuckles. He had gotten there just in time. As the mass began, the teen had started to play his piano to the hymns the choir was singing to.

Auramil loved to play the piano, although few people knew about it in the first place. It was his way of escaping reality. Don't get him wrong; he has a pretty good home life. Despite his deceased father, his mother was very kind and caring. It was his social life that was the downturn.

The brunette had an interest with flowers and other things that would be considered feminine. Therefore, most of the student body had immediately assumed he was homosexual. They called him a disgrace to the Christian faith, because they knew he actively participated in church. With the students thinking like that, Auramil's only friends were the people from the choir, who knew better than to judge him by his interests.

Later, as the people below went up to the altar to receive communion, he started to play a piece that he had been practicing for a long time now. It was a beautiful song that was accented by the voices of their SAB [Soprano-Alto-Baritone octet. Auramil started to grin; he was actually doing pretty well with the song. Usually, he would mess up once or twice, but not this time. He was guessing today was going to be a good day.

The mass had ended and Auramil went back home with his mother. She had to go shopping, so she left him at the house, reminding him to lock the doors and not to let anyone inside if he didn't know them. The pianist nodded and waved goodbye as she drove to the supermarket.

She never came back.

As the next morning came, he received a phone call early in the morning from the police.

"Hello?……Yes, Melinda Heartnet lives here…I'm her son…Huh?…Oh, Auramil…No, my father's deceased…Uh, I don't think I have any relatives living in this area; why?" when he heard the reason, he nearly dropped the phone, "……Oh God…Please tell me you're joking……"

Auramil hastily continued the conversation with the officer and hung up. The boy's eyes were wide and his hands were shaking like there was no tomorrow. And that could very well may be. They had just told him that his mother died due to a road accident and that he was to report to the station later that day, with a few necessary items packed. Clenching his hands and gritting his teeth, he dashed upstairs. By the end of the hour, he had packed the few clothes he had, a toothbrush and toothpaste, the money he had saved, his school items, his laptop, some black music sheets and a rosary in one backpack and a duffel bag. He took what he had and went outside.

He wasn't about to go to the station to be put in an adoption program, because the boy knew well that that's what they were going to do. So he ran.

**Isthistheresidenceof****MelindaHeartnet  
**I_'m_**s**_o_**r**_**r**__**y**_b**u**t_y_**o**_**u**__r_mot_h_**e**_**r**_**'**_s_**dead  
N** o _I_ w **_O_** **n** '_t_ G **_o_** _t_ **H** _e_ r e!  
_AuramilAuramilthere'snowhereto**run**_

Marluxia had passed by Zexion in the hallway. The shorter Nobody looked more forlorn and emo than usual. Maybe it was because he, too, was assigned to Castle Oblivion. It meant that he would have to leave Demyx. And everyone (besides the musician) can see that Zexion was head-over-heels for him.

"One of you can always visit." The scythe-wielder told him

The lilac-haired illusionist shrugged, "I guess…"

"Don't worry about it, Zexion; everything'll work out."

"You're quite the optimist today." No. VI analyzed, "What happened?"

"Nothing." He replied, "I can be positive when I want to. Besides, shouldn't friends do that?"

"We-"

"'We're Nobodies, therefore we can't feel emotions such as friendship' right?" Blinking, Zexion nodded. Marluxia sighed, "I'm going to quote Dem on this one. All that's a load of bull."

It was odd to see the blue-eyed Nobody say something like that. He had accepted the fact as soon as he was accepted into the Organization. However, after hanging out with the neophytes of the Organization (Demyx more specifically), a few theories had rubbed off on him. He had learned to fake what he lacked. After a moment of silence, the two heard a shrilling female screech of 'AXEL!!!!' from the floor above. No. XI comically sweatdropped.

"Better clear the halls before we get caught in the crossfire." He suggested. His companion nodded in agreement

"Well, I'll see you around, Zexion!" the soon-to-be Lord of Oblivion shouted before sprinting away. The lilac-haired Nobody watched his retreating figure before he portal'd to his room.

W h y d o I h a v e t o _l e a v e _?  
Itwon'tbethe**same  
**_Webiteourlipsin_chagrin  
Thisisjusta**dream**isn'tit?

"W…where am I?"

It took time for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. He looked at his surroundings—a dark and dreary-looking place with neon lights plastered around the buildings as the only way of illumination. Up ahead, in the sky, he saw a giant floating fortress, an odd symbol marking several spots.

He slowly started to wander the lonely streets, his footsteps slow and cautious. What had happened to him? And his first question still stands—where was he?

A discordant screech brought him out of his thoughts. He slowly turned around and saw black little creatures with beady yellow eyes staring right at him. By the sound of that screech, he could tell that they weren't just going to let him pass by peacefully. Counting their numbers, he mentally cursed; they've got him surrounded thirty-six to one. Might as well go down fighting, he guessed.

The now pink-haired teen stared intensely at the monsters, "Bring it on!"

With that statement, something suddenly appeared into his hands. It was a scythe. It was a marvelous creation, with a sharp blade and a cross design embedded where the rod met the blade for added stabbing usage. The only thing was that it was pink.

"…Pink…" he said plainly. The Heartless hissed before charging at him. He jabbed the blunt end of the scythe into one Heartless and used the bladed end to slash through three more. The fighting continued, until there was nothing left of the black abominations.

The teen looked at the blade of his new weapon. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection.

The teen was taller now, by about two feet from his original height. He also looked older, like he was in his twenties or so. His hands drifted to the top of his head, where he looked at a good chunk of his a-bit-more-than-shoulder-length pink hair. Pink again…

"What…the…hell…" was all he could say at the moment. Well, at least his eyes were still blue. Sighing in confusion, he started to walk down the streets again, his scythe in hand. However, he didn't get very far down the road. Soon, he was confronted by two hooded figures who had come out of nowhere.

The teen raised his scythe, prepared to battle, "Who're you?"

The person on the right brought up his hands defensively, "Calm down…We're not here to hurt you."

The scythe remained in its position as the boy's glare intensified.

"Heh…I think I like this kid, Xal." The other man said, "What's your name?"

"My name's…" His eyes widened when he realized that he didn't know.

"Hey, I've got a question, kid." The man to the left told him, "Do you remember anything before you came here?"

The pink-haired teen thought for a moment. His former appearance came back to him, as did the painful memories of his school life. He also remembered running just after the sun had set, at dusk, out on a field. That was pretty much it before everything went black in his memory. He told the two this and they nodded with understanding.

"It seems that he's another one…" The one referred to as 'Xal' said. Before the young one could ask, another figure stepped out from the shadows. The two others had stepped aside as he walked up to him. The recent arrival had an air of leadership to him, something that intimidated the young man slightly. But he had to be brave and stand up to himself. The pink-haired raised his scythe again. However, as the newcomer reached his hand out to him, the scythe suddenly disappeared from his hands.

"Do you want to know?" a deep bass voice questioned him. Know his name, he guessed. The scythe-wielder couldn't move, but inwardly he had answered 'yes.' The mysterious leader again reached his hand out and placed it in front of the teen's face. The boy saw nothing. However, in the eyes of the cloaked figures, they could make out floating transparent letters. Those letters started to swirl around the amnesic teen. As they did, memories started to flood back to him.

"You are nothing…You can feel nothing…You can never go back to what you once were…" the man told him, "Do you remember your name?"

The pink-haired teen was silent before replying, "Au…Aura…mil……Auramil…"

The letters ceased to spin abruptly, an 'X' added within the combination of letters.

"Erase your past—your old name and life. You are no longer Auramil Heartnet. You have become a being without feelings—a Nobody. Now, you will be known as Marluxia: Number IX- The Graceful Assassin."

"Mar…luxia…" he repeated softly to himself. The man nodded and put a tanned hand on Marluxia's shoulder

"Welcome, being of Nothing."

_Welcome_tothe**darkness  
**Isthisreally_me  
_Pink_pink_**pink**pinkstupid_pink!  
_**Ican**_**never**_**go****back****towhatIusedto**be

Marluxia ran inside the nearest room he could spot and closed the door. Pressing his ear against the door, he soon heard the sounds of Axel's screams and Larxene's rage. The flower-loving Nobody physically winced when he heard something crack (it was most likely a bone). That won't end well…

He went away from the door; hearing stuff like that'll give even the Superior nightmares. So, the blue-eyed soon-to-be Lord looked around the room he was in. Seemed to be Demyx's. The walls were painted a light blue with a few ocean scenes. The ceiling had the same effect—it looked like the ocean when you were going up for air. Finally, there was nice blue carpeting for the floor. The boy's room (contradictory to common belief) was fairly clean. Instruments were placed up on portions of two walls. Most of them were string instruments, but it surprised him when he saw a grand piano positioned at that corner.

Instinctively, Marluxia crossed the room to the piano. No. XI opened the small door that protected the white and black keys and stared at the instrument. His hand wandered to a random key and as he pressed it, he heard that he played middle C.

_Well, this brings back memories…_

Not being able to resist, he practices a couple of scales before playing a random piece in his head. The song was calm and soothing. He thought back to when he had first heard it. Marluxia then remembered that it was from a video game. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, he believed. The Nobody chuckled inwardly at the small coincidence of being in the 'Melodious Nocturne's room. Halfway through the song, a guitar part was supposed to be played. Since it was just himself inside the room, he didn't expect the part to be played.

However, he heard it.

Not stopping the movement of his hands, he turned his head, where he saw Demyx with a guitar, playing on his bed. The blonde smiled at him. When the piece was done, the green-eyed musician put the guitar back in its stand.

"Didn't know you played the piano." He said, making sure that the instrument was safely positioned onto the wall

The blue-eyed Nobody shrugged, "Auramil played. I guess his love for the instrument never really disappeared."

The green-eyed musician walked over and took a seat at his bed, "That was pretty good. Didn't know you played that game either."

"Auramil didn't. He just heard it somewhere online or something."

His friend nodded with understanding. So they just started to talk about random things. Somehow, the conversation shifted into details of their old lives. Marluxia had no idea that Demyx had such a hard life as a whole human. Then again, most of the members of the Organization had hard lives as well.

"So why did you run away?" the musician asked. The scythe-wielder thought for a moment. As Auramil, he didn't really ponder on a reason. He just acted.

"I guess…It's because I didn't want them to take me to another family that might treat me the same way that my peers at school did. I was…scared…" he answered. A distant memory came back to him that moment; he smiled sadly

"You know, my mother told me a story when I was a child. It was about a young boy who lived with abusive parents. He was outside as the sun was just setting, fetching some water for dinner when he saw a firefly that emitted a strange green glow. The boy tried to catch it, but the firefly kept evading his grasp. He ran after the little creature, who was leading him across the field where he lived. Through dusk—no, not the lesser Nobody type; I meant the time of day—he soon found himself in another place. A peaceful valley where no harm can come to him any longer."

Sighing, he concluded something, "I was a teenager by the time I ran away…But I suppose my childhood instincts took over. Maybe, in a subconscious state, I thought that a walk through the dusk was all I needed to make everything better…To make my downcast life perfect…"

I_didn't_want_to_**go  
**Mommy,tellmeastory  
**LookslikeI'mnotthe**_**only**_**onewhohadit****rough  
**_Maybeawalkthroughthe __d u s k__ isallIneed_

"I'm back!"

Marluxia entered the house. It was oddly quiet. The whole day had been odd, really. They had sent him out two hours ago and told him to go and get Raiseiseki and Frankie. However, the two girls put up a lot of struggle for some reason. Even Rai, who was usually so compliant.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

"Ah!?" he felt a piece of soft fabric cover his eyes. There was a harsh tugging and the cloth was knotted very tightly, "What are you two doing!?"

"You'll see!" came the sing-song voice of…Rai? That was very scary; she never does that.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he muttered to himself

The now-human teen walked cautiously through the halls, guided by the two girls. Marluxia occasionally tripped over his own feet before one of them stopped him. He assumed that it was Rai because of the size of her hands (it was very small compared to Frankie's).

"Ready?"

"Uh…I guess…"

The blindfold was untied and pulled off, making a slight mark across the bridge of his nose. It hurt a bit, but that was forgotten when he laid his blue eyes on the sight in front of him.

All the former members of the Organization (including Larxene who was home from her academy), stood beside and behind the new grand piano that occupied the corner space of the living room. Raiseiseki and Frankie's part was done, and so the two secretly went out the door. They were instructed to do that anyway. It was a family moment. The real party can start later when they were called back.

"Happy Seventeen, Marluxia!" everyone exclaimed

"Huh?" he questioned. At that point, he ran to the calendar (which was conveniently nearby) and sweatdropped. He'd forgotten his own birthday. Xigbar laughed before placing his hands on the teen's shoulders

"You actually forgot, huh Mar?" The brunette didn't say anything in return; he just gave him the 'look'. Marluxia turned back to the group, "How…?"

"Demyx had told me about when you played for your church choir before you had lost your mother." Xemnas explained, "I thought it would be a good idea to get a new piano for you for your seventeenth birthday and I got everyone to pitch in."

"We thought you deserve it." Axel piped up, "I mean, you're one of the oldest out of us kids and you're practically our mother. You're always patient with us and you never lose your head no matter how annoying we are."

The former lord of Oblivion was speechless. But everything started to make sense. It would explain why they had moved the furniture around that space the week before. It would also explain why Rai and Frankie had put up so much resistance. His light brown locks covered his eyes as he looked down, biting part of his lower lip and clenching his hands tightly. Everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Ever since my mother died, I've been walking in the dusk to see if everything will turn out fine. I went through a lot—most of you know that better than anyone—and I think I've finally found myself at the end of that journey."

He looked up, smiling brightly despite the tears that trailed down the sides of his face

"Hey, hey, no tears on a birthday!" Demyx scolded, "It's the number one rule!"

"Well, Dem, you know that I was never the type to follow tradition!" Marluxia said, running up to his family with his arms spread out wide. Everyone came in for the group hug, laughing. Later, the elder men such as Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin were giving the birthday boy the oh-so dreaded birthday punches.

Rubbing his sore arm, the blue-eyed teen looked up to face Xemnas. The man was looking at him with in a way he had never seen before.

"I'm proud of you, No. XI."

He was taken aback by the statement. However, he managed to give him a Demyx-like smile, "Thank you, Superior…for leading me through the dusk."

"Hey birthday boy!" The two looked back to where the group was all gathered

"Come on, play something for us!" Roxas shouted. The brunette seemed hesitant; after all, he hadn't played for a long time. Xemnas put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his 'son,' motioning him to give it a try.

Marluxia sighed, "Okay, okay, I'm coming…Move over, Zexion."

The shorter teen got up from his seat at the piano bench and let his flower-loving 'brother' tune a bit. After a bit of that, his fingers started to dance around the row of keys. The song sounded sad, yet it had that hopeful sound within it. Everyone gave a variety of applause once the song came to an end. The blue-eyed teen looked slightly embarrassed, which gave room for Xigbar to tease. Vexen had made way to the phone to call Raiseiseki and Frankie back to the house. After all, what's a birthday without friends?

By the end of the afternoon, everyone was sprawled out on the floor, chairs, couch, stairs and any other surface you can lay on. They had partied like there was no tomorrow and they all had the time of their lives. At least until Larxene's and Roxas' birthday, which was next month in December.

Marluxia thought of all the things he had done and all the people he had met. Even though he did suffer at the hands of the key keeper at Castle Oblivion, he was sent here for another chance. It seemed that even God had mercy for nothings. There was no action he regretted. In the end, everyone was happy and that was all that mattered.

Now that the journey through his 'dusk' was over, he'll just chill back and watch his life play out in front of him.

"Because after I die, God will hopefully accept me into His kingdom." He muttered to himself

"Say something, Marluxia?" Saix asked

"Just talking to myself. No worries."

"Don't-"

"**No**, Demyx; no more breaking out into song." Luxord told the boy before he could continue

"Aw…"

Marluxia chuckled; no worries, indeed.

_Don't_worry_;be__happy  
_**T**_o__**b**__**E**_**tr**u_L_Y**h**_**A**__p_**P**y  
_T h e __D U S K__ h a s p a s s e d  
__T h e _S u n _w i l l _R i s e _o n c e m o r e_

-The End-

**Eck, I think this one was worst than DM... I tried to take a new approach and it ended up with more dialogue than I intended. Oh well; what can you do? Press the 'back' button on your browser if you hated it that much, okay? Sorry for wasting anyone's time again!**


End file.
